


Divine Intervention

by oftennot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, and jester likes it, everything happening is consensual, not explicitly mature content but mature themes, take it as a tease, the traveler is just helping caleb along, the traveler is not physically present but is Present, this unfinished but, we're posting it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftennot/pseuds/oftennot
Summary: "You were my first, Jester," but the tone, oh gods, the tone and the way the words drip like honey off his tongue and onto her skin is familiar. It's The Traveler speaking through him, with him, the lines blurry and uncertain of where her god begins and Caleb ends. "And you'll always be my favorite."
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/The Traveler/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Divine Intervention

Caleb's lips ghost along her neck, coming to rest at her pulse beats in time with her fluttering heart. His voice comes out soft, a whisper, but it tickles against her ear anyway. It's  _ Caleb's _ voice, short on the syllables and curling around her name. 

"You were my first, Jester," but the tone,  _ oh gods, _ the tone and the way the words drip like honey off his tongue and onto her skin is familiar. It's The Traveler speaking through him, with him, the lines blurry and uncertain of where her god begins and Caleb ends. "And you'll always be my favorite."

Jester's chest stutters and she lets out a shaky breath. Her hands quiver as she grips Caleb's shoulder. "D-do you mean it?" She sounds so unlike herself, all the usual bravado and cheer in her voice turned into something breathy and wanton. Is  _ this _ what the romance books talked about? Is this what it feels like to be seen? To be wanted and desired? 

Caleb chuckles, a sound she's never heard from him, not quite like this. She's reminded of all the times she's felt The Traveler's gaze just beyond her vision, in the shadows. His nose trails up her neck, breathing in her scent. His grip on her waist tightens and pulls her in closer. He stops and lets his lips linger on the corner of her mouth, not quite touching. If she just barely turned her head they would meet. 

His eyes open and gaze into hers. They're Caleb's, the same bright, dazzling blue that have always captivated her. Maybe it's the close proximity or the haze that he’s swept her up in, but Jester would swear they flash green for a moment. "I am always with you, Blueberry.

"You are," he continues, a finger coming up to twine itself in her hair, "delightful. Truly an amazing woman." Jester watches as his eyes take in all of her, caressing and worshiping her with only his gaze. She blushes and the heat adds to the growing warmth that is spreading through her body. 

"I'll make sure you never forget it." Caleb leans in but hesitates. Her head tilts up without thought, like the next step in a dance they’ve had before. "Do you want me to kiss you?" He asks, his eyes intent on her parted lips. 

"Yes," she answers, and she knows it like she knows that The Traveler is always there watching over her, like she knows Caleb's eyes and soft smile will greet her when she turns back to look at him. He smirks, so pleased and  _ rewarded _ . Seeing that look on Caleb's face has a moan slipping out of Jester before his lips finally meet hers and drink it in.

The kiss is soft and delicate. Jester savors every touch and responds in kind. Only the feeling of his lips on hers is clear and solid enough to hold onto as her mind and body are further swept up in the roiling tide building inside her. It’s wonderful, but Jester  _ craves  _ more. She tilts her head and opens her mouth to him, beckoning him in.  _ More, please, _ she thinks. 

_ ”Anything for you,” _ The Traveler’s voice answers, a whisper in her ear, and suddenly the kiss  _ changes. _

Caleb was always so soft and hesitant with her, always holding himself back, like he’s afraid of what will happen if he does too much or steps over whatever imaginary line he’s drawn for himself. The way he kisses her now—answering her plea with nips at her bottom lip and his tongue making her shiver, giving, giving, and giving all that he can to her—Jester thinks of the way The Traveler’s hand would grasp and guide hers when he taught her magic. 

_ ”Yes, just like that. That’s perfect.” _


End file.
